the_walking_dead_by_edstudiosfandomcom-20200214-history
Arthur
"Now, you pricks killed a lot of my men, a lot fucking more than I'm comfortable with. So...I am gonna beat the holy fuck, fucking fuckity fuck out of one of you. ... Sucks, don't it? When you realize you don't know shit. When you know that you're '''totally '''fucked. ... Seriously...I don't know...I really don't know who to fucking pick...oh wait, I have an idea...einey, meiny, miney, mo...catch a fucker' by his toe...if he hollars let him go...einey, meiny, miney, mo...'''einey, meiny, miny, mo...catch a FUCKER by his toe...if he hollars let...him...go...einey, meiny, miny...mo...and you...are...it!" '' -- Arthur selects which member of the line-up to kill Arthur 'is a main character and an antagonist who was born after the outbreak in '100 Years. He is a member of the Listeners, the highest-ranking members of the Cult of the Man in Black and the leader of the Cult's Louisiana chapter. He is unique among the members of the Cult in that he does not immediately wipe out the communities his chapter encounters and instead forces them into servitude. He serves as the primary antagonist of 100 Years. Overview Personality Unlike most of the other members of the Cult, Arthur is quickly shown to be an aloof, jolly, charismatic, cocky, manipulative, brutal and ferocious man with a sarcastic, inappropriate sense of humour. However, Arthur is a brilliant strategist and a strong, effective leader, having kept hundreds of people alive. When he was the leader of the chapter, he was shown to have had complete control over his vast group and was questioned by no one. As a member of the Listeners, it was clear that the Man in Black considered Arthur worthy of communicating with him. Arthur appeared to care about the well-being of his chapter as shown when he personally killed Tullius as punishment for the slaughter of many of his soldiers at the hands of Holly and her group. Arthur was also an extremely ruthless leader, willing to do whatever it took to obtain resources and supplies for his group by extorting from multiple communities, threatening them with death if they did not obey his demands or did not gather the necessary amount of supplies; he is peculiar in this regard as, unlike the other chapters of the Cult, Arthur did not simply wipe out the communities he came across, instead forcing them into servitude. Arthur is shown to be a cold-blooded killer who kills not just for survival, but to send a message and as punishment for disobedience, as seen when he brutally murdered Daryl after Roman attacked him even after he made it very clear he would punish anyone who provoked him. Post-Apocalypse Death Episode: 'Wrath' Killed by: * Himself (caused) * Holly Connors (alive, before reanimation) Swinging "Natalia" wildly, Arthur accidentally smashes the skull of his reanimated sister; temporarily paralysed with grief, Arthur is stabbed in the kidney by Holly. In shock, Arthur falls to his knees. Accepting both his defeat and the death of his sister, Arthur throws Natalia aside and holds his arms out, welcoming death. Holly slashes his throat, leaving him to bleed out before stabbing him in the head. Killed Victims * Tullius * Daryl Morgan * Numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Extended Universe Category:Extended Universe Characters Category:Cult of the Man in Black